


Al futuro

by BloodyIria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: Se non avesse avuto quel talento, cosa sarebbe stato? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Non adorava particolarmente lo studio, non si era posto un vero e proprio scopo nella vita. Aveva solo la boxe e il suo valore di persona era in funzione di ciò che avrebbe potuto realizzare con essa. Null’altro. Posò il bilanciere con un suono assordante, frustrato. “Dannato damerino.”





	

**Al futuro**

  
Juzo Sakakura non sapeva esattamente perché si trovasse in aula, quel giorno.  
Si era alzato presto come ogni mattino e aveva corso la sua buona dose di chilometri, prima di tornare al dormitorio per una doccia e poi filare dritto in mensa a colazione. Insomma, la giornata del boxer prevedeva un certo programma da seguire con metodo e meticolosità: quelle ore avrebbe dovuto dedicarle allo stretching e al sollevamento pesi, non di certo alle chiacchiere da salotto.  
Mancavano solo tè e pasticcini…  
 _Appunto._  
   
Juzo non conosceva i propri compagni, e d’altronde la Hope's Peak era molto liberale per quanto riguardava il presenziare alle lezioni, purché ognuno affinasse e perfezionasse l’abilità di cui disponeva. Però, sapeva di certo che il presidente del consiglio studentesco fosse nella sua classe: la mattina precedente aveva tentato di gettare nel cestino più vicino la nota del ragazzo che lo invitava a quella buffonata. Tuttavia, prima ancora che potesse dare le spalle al suo canestro perfetto, una giovane dai lunghi capelli rossicci gli si era avvicinata; e Juzo l’aveva osservata per tutto il tempo con un sopracciglio inarcato oltre l’umanamente sopportabile. Senza che il suo sorriso esitasse davanti all'espressione brusca, scontrosa, scostante e ostile del pugile, la ragazza si era infatti chinata a raccogliere il foglio appallottolato, rificcandolo con sfacciataggine nel suo armadietto.  
Definirlo incredulo sarebbe stato riduttivo, e una vena iniziò a pulsare pericolosamente alla sua tempia, fino a fargli male. Comunque, decise di lasciar perdere la cosa, almeno in quel frangente: obiettivo principale era raggiungere la palestra; poi, al suo ritorno, avrebbe pensato a ficcare quella roba nella pattumiera.  
Il punto fu che Juzo tornò al proprio armadietto per altre cinque volte durante giornata (per un asciugamano, un cambio di abiti, il contachilometri, il cellulare, per preparare la tenuta del mattino successivo) e, ad ogni occasione, ritrovò lo stesso invito in più cartoncini colorati di diverse sfumature di verde e di azzurro.  
La scrittura era ordinata, bella e morbida; inoltre, su alcuni fogli era stata aggiunta una piccola caricatura del volto imbronciato di un ragazzo con un pessimo taglio di capelli. Se all'inizio Sakakura si era limitato ad un grugnito di disapprovazione per quell'insistenza, alla sera, prima di cena, l'esasperazione aveva raggiunto il punto di non ritorno. Sì, bastavano delle banalità a mandarlo in bestia, ma se fosse stato necessario accondiscendere a certe sciocchezze per essere lasciato in pace, allora avrebbe anche accettato quel tipo di stupidaggine pur di essere libero, poi, di dedicarsi ai propri allenamenti.  
   
Quindi, quel mattino si era presentato in aula.  
Aveva scelto un banco piuttosto a caso, facendo cadere la cartella a terra, per poi attendere a braccia incrociate l’eventuale arrivo degli altri ragazzi.  
 _Assemblea di classe_.  
La sera prima, disteso sul proprio letto, aveva distrattamente dato un’occhiata agli inviti lasciati _anche_ sotto la porta della sua stanza.  
Tra i tanti, uno solo colse la sua attenzione, perché molto diverso dal mucchio vivace: era un cartoncino ruvido di colore avorio con una semplice richiesta formale di presenza, scritta in caratteri sottili ed eleganti. Toccandolo, Juzo sentì una strana aura di autorità e di cortesia provenire da quei segni, un nebuloso magnetismo intriso di un carisma che lo lasciò disorientato e spossato, a rigirarsi il biglietto tra le mani grandi con aria perplessa e combattuta.  
 _Cosa diavolo era?_  
Avvertiva un vago disagio, il sentore di star cadendo quasi in una sorta di trappola. Juzo riteneva che quei talenti astratti fossero un incubo: non potevi combatterli fisicamente. Lo frustravano abbastanza, perché se sul ring riusciva a proiettare ogni fibra del proprio essere alla vittoria, accompagnandola con spessa solidità mentale e pura concentrazione, tutto si riduceva in polvere nella vita di ogni giorno. Sakakura non si sopravvalutava: sapeva di essere bravo esclusivamente nella boxe, che essa rappresentasse tutto ciò che era e poteva aspirare ad essere. Quel talento lo identificava e definiva; e a lungo aveva considerato i rischi che la scelta di confinarsi entro simili limiti avrebbe comportato.  
Il punto era che preferiva lasciar scivolare via quei pensieri fra una corsa e infinite serie di flessioni.  
   
Munakata Kyosuke attraversò l’uscio della porta in perfetto orario, non un minuto prima o un minuto dopo, affiancato dalla ragazza con i capelli rossi che probabilmente aveva tormentato Juzo. Il giovane pugile lo fissò per un lungo istante, e la prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione fu il sorriso sulle labbra dell’altro: era un accenno appena visibile che lì sostava, sospeso, simile ad una certezza che sarebbe rimasta incrollabile, l’appiglio per chiunque avesse avuto bisogno di un incoraggiamento.  
 _Gli prudettero le nocche._  
“Sakakura Juzo, giusto?”  
Il presidente del consiglio studentesco si era avvicinato al suo posto, tendendogli una mano. Juzo la fissò inizialmente senza alcun interesse; poi, ad uno studio più attento, notò che nonostante l’aspetto da damerino, la sua mano apparisse dannatamente _forte_. A correre sotto la pelle chiara, c’era una ragnatela di vene e tendini ben in risalto che lo lasciò perplesso, ingenuamente confuso.  
 _Mani allenate a impugnare_.  
Non gli rispose, né accennò a ricambiare il gesto di cortesia di Munakata, tenendo le braccia strette contro il petto. Allora, tornò a studiare il suo viso: aveva gli occhi chiarissimi e lo stupido taglio di capelli come nella caricatura sul biglietto colorato. _Somigliava ad un uovo_. Nel fissarlo, gli venne in mente una vecchia filastrocca per bambini.

_“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_   
_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_   
_all the king's horses and all the king's men_   
_Couldn't put Humpty together again.”_

Juzo sogghignò a quel pensiero e Munakata, senza fare una piega, abbassò la mano.  
“Suppongo che le relazioni sociali non siano adatte a tutti.” Disse piatto, ben mostrando come il gesto di Sakakura non avesse scosso la sua compostezza, né scalfito quel confidente sorriso a stento visibile.  
Schiena dritta, testa alta, postura perfetta… _oh, avrebbe davvero voluto scheggiargli quei dentini_.  
Sbuffò, studiando ogni possibile modo per sfuggire a quella trappola, anche lanciarsi dalla finestra, mentre la ragazza di mister _Humpty Dumpty_ chiudeva la porta per dare inizio all'assemblea. Valutò le possibilità di riuscita e di sopravvivenza. Aveva un fisico forte e una buona resistenza; inoltre sapeva cadere... magari se la sarebbe cavata con qualche osso rotto. Stava seriamente contemplando quella decisione, quando la giovane, con un dolce sorriso ed un termos, gli tese da bere.  
 _“Tè, Sakakura-kun?”_  
   
Yukizome Chisa possedeva un’eccezionale capacità di organizzazione, che funzionava incredibilmente bene con i ritmi e le esigenze del presidente del consiglio studentesco. Munakata la guardava, e il suo sorriso si faceva più dolce e sopportabile quando i due parlavano. Persino Juzo credeva di poterlo sopportare in quel frangente: era umano e naturale, non il fantasma di un carisma magnetico, forse inconsciamente manipolatore.  
Portò gli occhi all’orologio, disinteressato. La discussione riguardava un’iniziativa piuttosto nuova per una scuola come la Hope’s Peak: _un festival scolastico_.  
Evidentemente, l’evento, suggerito da Yukizome, sembrava sposarsi alla perfezione con i progetti di grandezza di Munakata: il giovane aveva consigliato alla presidenza di aprire la scuola alle visite, per aumentare il favore del pubblico e un po’ dissipare l’aura di _pomposa_ élite attorno all’istituto. Doveva nascere la consapevolezza, stava dicendo, che in quelle aule non si costruiva un futuro meraviglioso  solo a favore degli studenti, ma che ci si preparava a spalancare le porte verso una luminosa speranza di crescita e progresso.  
Juzo sbadigliò.  
Aveva perso il filo del discorso fra la porta, la luce e la speranza, e con quello anche l’interesse che già volava raso terra. Allora, grattando rumorosamente con la sedia sul pavimento, si alzò, senza aver neanche badato al tè e ai dolcetti preparati da Yukizome.    
   
Dopo tutto quel tempo sprecato, decise di dirigersi direttamente in palestra per recuperare almeno una parte della propria sessione di pesi. Le varie stupidaggini di quella piccola recita tra perfetti compagni di classe gli erano scivolate addosso, ma un’unica frase lo aveva disturbato al punto tale che continuava a risentirla sibilare nelle orecchie.  
 _“Non siete il vostro talento.”_  
Si stese alla postazione del bilanciere. Avrebbe fatto tutte le serie necessarie per esaurire e spegnere nella stanchezza quella voce.  
 _“Non siete il vostro talento.”_  
Juzo era mancino, un vantaggio straordinario in un mondo di destrorsi e ancor più negli sport simmetrici come il pugilato.  
 _“Non siete il vostro talento.”_  
Era perfettamente in grado di combattere a specchio, aveva affinato la posizione di guardia sulla destra e sulla sinistra, possedeva un potente diretto, indipendentemente dal pugno usato.  
 _“Non siete il vostro talento.”_  
Ma non era abbastanza. Desiderava l’imprevedibilità, uno stile che avrebbe potuto assicurargli il successo indiscusso, _il titolo mondiale._ Aveva modellato tutto se stesso a quello scopo; era affamato di gloria, bramava la soddisfazione, la gioia sfrenata di fronte alla confusione dell’avversario per la sua resistenza e versatilità.  
Se non avesse avuto quel talento, cosa sarebbe stato? _Cosa avrebbe fatto?_ Non adorava particolarmente lo studio, non si era posto un vero e proprio scopo nella vita. Aveva solo la boxe e il suo valore di persona era in funzione di ciò che avrebbe potuto realizzare con essa.  
 _Null’altro._  
Posò il bilanciere con un suono assordante, frustrato.  
“Dannato damerino.”  
   
“Non è stato molto gentile andar via in quel modo.”  
Juzo sussultò, sollevandosi di colpo. L’oggetto delle sue imprecazioni era davanti a lui, in tenuta sportiva.  
Lo sguardo di Munakata era severo, ma non crudele come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da un tipo del genere: gli occhi blu erano luminosi e odiosamente confidenti. Senza alcuna esitazione, in quel muto linguaggio di luci, parevano affermare che potesse ottenere qualunque cosa desiderasse e che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per permettere anche ad altri di raggiungere i propri obiettivi.  
 _Detestabile._  
Il pugile digrignò i denti a mo’ di risposta, e lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio nella sala attrezzi: aveva perso ogni cognizione del tempo e probabilmente l’assemblea era finita da un po’. Tuttavia, Munakata si era limitato esclusivamente a quelle parole, senza aggiungere nulla di più al riguardo, prima di sedere alla panca per gli addominali.  
“Yukizome ti ha lasciato nell’armadietto un sacchetto con i dolci che non hai mangiato.” Disse, sollevandosi nell’iniziare quella serie di esercizi, le ginocchia piegate e i piedi fermi.  
 _“Non chiedermi come abbia fatto ad aprirlo.”_ Aggiunse poi, rivolgendogli, per un solo istante, quel sorriso sopportabile e genuino che gli aveva visto riservare alla compagna di classe.  
 _Complice_.  
   
Quando Juzo si chiuse la porta della propria stanza alle spalle, si lasciò cadere sul materasso in un tonfo sordo, il volto dritto sul cuscino, come a soffocarvici qualche borbottio offensivo.  
Sospirò, lanciando uno sguardo al sacchetto verde colmo di dolci che aveva posato sulla scrivania, e poi ai bigliettini allegati che ancora stringeva fra due dita.  
Il primo era verde e dal messaggio colorato. Ormai aveva capito che la scrittura tondeggiante fosse di Yukizome Chisa; e la ragazza aveva disegnato anche un piccolo autoritratto ad un angolo del biglietto, giusto per assicurarsi di essere riconosciuta.  
   
 _“Sakakura,_  
 _mi spiace te ne sia andato prima del previsto. Ho preparato questi dolci appositamente per gli sportivi della classe. Proteine e tanta frutta!_  
 _Te ne lascio qualcuno, con la speranza che siano di tuo gradimento!”_  
   
Il pugile non aveva neanche aperto il sacchetto preparato dalla giovane. Anzi, il suo primo impulso era stato quello di gettarlo, però il profumo delle mandorle, della cannella, di mele, mirtilli e limoni lo aveva colto alla sprovvista e, senza neanche rendersene conto, aveva superato tutti i cestini della spazzatura che lo separavano dalla sua stanza, tenendo ben stretto il dolce dono.  
L’altro biglietto era il solito color avorio, inchiostro nero per una scrittura impeccabile e formale.  
   
 _“Mi auguro che questo messaggio non ti dia noia, ma ritengo più che giusto aggiornarti sulle ultime decisioni prese in seguito all’assemblea. Dopo una lunga discussione avuta col preside Tengan, io e lui siamo giunti ad un compromesso interessante per incentivare la partecipazione degli studenti al festival: un bonus sul punteggio totalizzato agli esami che permettono di accedere alla prova finale._  
 _Con la certezza che valuterai attentamente l’occasione, ti auguro una buona serata._  
   
 _Munakata Kyosuke_  
   
 _PS: Tra i tanti, la crostata di mandorle è deliziosa.”_  
   
Juzo avvertì una vena pulsare pericolosamente a quelle parole, eppure la sua reazione fu inaspettata, perché riuscì soltanto ad emettere una risata amareggiata.  
Odiava come _Humpty Dumpty_ , indipendentemente dalla volontarietà del gesto, avesse stuzzicato un nervo scoperto: _il punteggio degli esami._  
“Merda.” Biascicò, sollevandosi a sedere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Era una buona opportunità, un’ottima ancora di salvezza… dannazione, non poteva credere di star davvero prendendo in considerazione quella stupidaggine, _di essere sotto il controllo di una tale offerta_.  
Si alzò, pensieroso e, sì, anche affamato, volendo dare una possibilità ai dolci preparati da Chisa. Ficcò una mano nel sacchetto, senza neanche guardare ciò che aveva preso, e diede un morso.  
 _Mandorle croccanti e marmellata di mirtilli._  
La stupida crostata.  
“Merda!”  
   
E quindi eccolo lì, in strada con Yukizome, ad indossare la divisa della scuola e a distribuire volantini idioti. O meglio... gli altri svolgevano con allegria quell’attività, conversando amabilmente con gli sconosciuti, al contrario della sua figura e del suo atteggiamento che tendevano più che altro ad allontanare i passanti. Non che gli interessasse, ovviamente.  
Meglio così, anzi, meno noie.  
“Sai, dovresti provare a sorridere.” Gli fece Yukizome, accostandosi a lui con espressione gentile, prendendo parte del pacchetto di fogli ancora intatto che Juzo reggeva sottobraccio.  
“Non è poi così difficile, lo fai sempre quando sei sul ring.” Aggiunse con nonchalance, e a quell’osservazione l’espressione di Juzo passò da seccata e scettica a sorpresa, quasi imbarazzata.  
 _“Co... Come..?”_  
 “Io e Kyosuke siamo venuti un po’ di volte a vederti.”  
La naturalezza di tale affermazione lo colse totalmente impreparato, disarmandolo, e per poco non lasciò cadere gli stupidi opuscoli a terra.  
 _“Perché?”_ Fu la sola cosa che riuscì a chiedere, la voce quasi strozzata.  
In seguito, si rese conto di quanto fosse suonata piuttosto idiota quella domanda, alla semplice risposta di Yukizome.  
“Non è ovvio?” La ragazza rise, coprendosi appena le labbra con una mano.  
 _“Siamo compagni di classe, no?”_  
   
“Be’, e mentre noi siamo stati fuori a fare il lavoro utile, cos’ha combinato mister Humpty Dumpty?”  
Juzo rivolse quella domanda a Yukizome, rientrando a scuola. Borse in spalla, Sakakura reggeva anche una busta in cui erano stati raccolti i primi consensi per le visite al festival.  
“Chi?” chiese la ragazza, i grandi occhi verdi confusi e le braccia sopra la testa a sistemarsi il fiocco tra i capelli.  
“Il damerin… volevo dire. Munakata.” Borbottò, correggendosi. Stavano attraversando i corridoi per prendere le scale e passare il resto del giorno a contare il contenuto del sacchetto che portava con sé. Juzo fronteggiava quella prospettiva con espressione lugubre e rassegnata.  
Yukizome sorrise.  
“Doveva definire le ultime cose col preside Tengan, ma credo ci raggiungerà in classe per aiutare.”  
Era serena ed evidentemente compiaciuta per quell’atmosfera che si era creata tra di loro e Juzo dovette ammettere che fosse davvero semplice stare in compagnia di Yukizome. La ragazza aveva un ottimo controllo di ciò che la circondava e sembrava essere sempre in grado di rispondere alle esigenze delle circostanze.  
Sospirò, aprendo la porta dell’aula. Sarebbero stati loro due soli in quella noiosa mansione, considerando che avevano suddiviso i vari compiti per diversi gruppi.  
Quindi, fu sorpreso di costatare che la classe non era vuota come si aspettava.  
 _Né esattamente immacolata._  
   
La cattedra era stata rovesciata, i banchi ribaltati contro le pareti, costringendo Munakata a ripararsi dietro uno di essi. Juzo intravide il profilo del suo volto per un attimo, una mano stringersi fermamente attorno all’impugnatura di uno shinai. Avvertì il pericolo non appena lo sguardo del giovane incrociò il suo.  
 _Fu strano._  
 _Dannatamente assurdo._  
Lo colse una scossa di adrenalina sconosciuta, l’eccitazione di agire in piena simbiosi con l’altro, di comprendere il rischio meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto affidandosi esclusivamente ai propri sensi.  
“Yukizome!” Esclamò, spingendo la ragazza nel largo corridoio e facendole da scudo.  
Quindi, sotto il suo sguardo, Munakata sembrò avesse atteso proprio quell’istante per scattare, brandendo la spada di bambù. Corse verso la porta, mentre si udiva il fischio e lo scoppiettare di ciò che Juzo identificò come piccoli razzi al suo inseguimento, che il giovane riuscì a colpire con la punta della spada. Tuttavia, fu allora che, colto alla sprovvista, spalancò gli occhi, l’ombra di uno sfuggente orrore a tingerne l’espressione: quella diavoleria esplose di colpo e Kyosuke fu spinto fuori dalla classe dall’onda d’urto generata.  
Yukizome gridò, e Juzo si mosse d’istinto.  
Il presidente del consiglio studentesco era stato lanciato in aria, e il suo corpo inerme sembrava diretto verso la finestra nel corridoio. Sakakura non riuscì ad evitare che frantumasse il vetro, però, all’ultimo secondo, fu in grado di tendersi ed avvolgere una mano attorno al polso del coetaneo.  
Presa ferrea.  
 _Non ti lascio cadere._  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Kyosuke penzolava nel vuoto e il corpo di Juzo era per tre quarti fuori dalla finestra. Si reggeva con una mano alla cornice dell’imposta, stringendo i denti al dolore causato dalle schegge di vetro nella carne e faceva pressione per poter sollevare Munakata.  
“Non mollo la presa.” Bisbigliò soltanto, guardando il ragazzo dritto negli occhi.  
Aveva le mani livide, quasi scottate e a tratti sanguinanti ed anche uno zigomo non sembrava messo molto meglio.  
Qualunque cosa lo avesse preso d’assalto nell’aula, Munakata l’aveva combattuta per un po’, prima che arrivassero lui e Yukizome; e, a proposito, aveva sentito la ragazza allontanarsi, certamente per andare a cercare aiuto.  
“Lo so.” La risposta di Kyosuke fu calma e controllata, come se fossero stati seduti ad un tavolo della mensa, anziché quasi sospesi nel vuoto.  
Sorrise velatamente, affidandosi del tutto a lui, e Juzo si lasciò investire dalla sicurezza che quello sguardo, pregno di una simile genuinità, gli trasmise.  
Le loro mani erano saldamente intrecciate. Il pugile avvertiva il calore della pelle di Kyosuke e la forza della sua stretta.  
Respirò a fondo, assicurandosi di essere ben bilanciato e saldamente aggrappato, nonostante la mano ferita gli facesse maledettamente male. Strinse i denti e, imprecando tra sé, infine riuscì a sollevarlo quanto bastasse per permettergli di aggrapparsi al marmo bianco e scivolare con lui di nuovo all’interno, al sicuro sul pavimento del corridoio.  
Per lunghi minuti si udirono soltanto i loro respiri, profondi e ansanti nel cercare di riprendere fiato, fin quando, in lontananza, si aggiunse il suono di passi e delle sirene.  
“Sei... piuttosto in gamba… oserei dire.”  
Munakata aveva parlato tra un respiro e l’altro, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio e un sorriso sghembo, prima di sollevare piano un pugno, porgendoglielo, le nocche nere.  
“Già… anche tu… non sei male.”  
La risposta di Juzo arrivò nello stesso tono, anche se il pugile abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo. L’espressione dell'altro lo aveva colpito più di quanto avrebbe mai ritenuto tollerabile, e gli fece addirittura dubitare su quale fosse il motivo per cui gli mancasse il fiato. Comunque, decise di stipare in un angolo remoto del proprio cervello quella sensazione inquieta e scomoda, schioccando la lingua contro il palato, prima di alzare a propria volta la mano insanguinata, _accettando_ di battere il pugno contro quello di Kyosuke.  
 _“E comunque… cosa diavolo è stato!?”_  
   
La risposta giunse pochi giorni dopo, quando ormai impazzavano i preparativi per il festival e Juzo veniva sbattuto qua e là da Yukizome, fra commissioni e lavori di forza più vari.  
La giovane era rimasta davvero scossa da ciò che era accaduto, ma si era dimostrata lucida e perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione, chiamando i soccorsi necessari con fare tempestivo. Tuttavia, quando erano rimasti loro tre da soli nell’infermeria, dopo tutti i dovuti controlli e le cure, quasi era crollata: li aveva guardati, i pugni chiusi e lo sguardo tremendamente serio velato di lacrime.  
“Insegnatemi a combattere.”  
Lo aveva chiesto senza mezzi termini, imputandosi con fare testardo alle loro deboli obiezioni; e infine i due avevano accettato: Munakata le avrebbe mostrato i fondamenti del kendo, Juzo quelli della boxe.  
Comunque, per il tempo necessario a riparare i danni causati dalle esplosioni, la loro classe era stata spostata in un’aula vuota al piano inferiore, e questo significava fare più viaggi per recuperare il materiale ancora miracolosamente intatto lasciato di sopra.  
Quel giorno stavano ultimando il programma degli spettacoli. Sakakura beveva tranquillo un buon succo di frutta, e sedeva scompostamente ad una sedia, fissando Yukizome scorrere una lista e cancellare qualcosa di tanto in tanto.  
Erano stati così impegnati che non aveva neanche avuto modo di pensare con rammarico agli allenamenti, senza contare che, comunque, a causa della ferita alla mano sinistra (un bel taglio di sei punti) sarebbe stato ugualmente impossibilitato nelle sessioni di sollevamento pesi e di pratica.  
Tirò rumorosamente su con la cannuccia quello che restava del succo di frutta e portò lo sguardo verso la porta dell’aula, dove fece capolino Munakata.  
Aveva entrambe le mani ricoperte di bende varie ed anche la ferita sotto l’occhio era stata trattata con una grossa medicazione. Quando si rese conto di averlo fissato forse per troppo tempo, tornò con gli occhi bassi e puntati forzatamente sugli elenchi di Yukizome.  
 _Ahah, che scherzo di pessimo gusto._  
“Ho scoperto chi ha causato l’incidente nella nostra aula.” Annunciò, avvicinandosi ai due e prendendo una sedia, per poi posare sul banco la fotocopia di una scheda scolastica segnata da un “ESPULSO”.  
Yukizome si allungò a leggere, e Juzo si limitò a inclinare la testa di lato nell’individuare il nome.  
“Chikatilo..? Non è uno…”  
“Uno studente più anziano, sì. È al terzo anno. Pirotecnico.” Spiegò, annuendo con un cenno del capo, portandosi una mano bendata al mento.  
“Si è giustificato affermando che stesse sperimentando qualcosa di straordinario in vista del festival, ma la scusa non ha retto a lungo.” Proseguì, concentrando su di sé l’interesse di entrambi i ragazzi.  
Juzo aveva trovato sempre più difficile evitare di guardarlo, dopo quel tempo trascorso assieme. Anche in infermeria. Kyosuke era riuscito ad incatenarlo alla sua presenza, e il pugile non comprendeva fino a che punto la cosa lo disturbasse.  
“In realtà, pare che abbia iniziato ad utilizzare le sue tecniche sugli esseri viventi. Piccoli animali.”  
Chisa lo guardò scioccata, mentre Juzo avvertì una stretta nauseata allo stomaco. Era un modo malato e deviato di utilizzare un talento, quella capacità unica e straordinaria dalla quale dipendeva il loro futuro. Sakakura avvertì un vago brivido scuoterlo. Era ancora fermamente convinto di non poter ottenere nulla di concreto se non nella boxe, ma spingersi all’esasperazione della crudeltà era _follia_ pura e semplice.  
“È stato espulso perché la scuola non vuole essere ricondotta in alcun modo al suo nome o a quelle che saranno le sue azioni da qui in poi.”  
Parlando, Kyosuke si sporse verso Yukizome e con un sorriso prese la lista che la ragazza stava finendo di compilare, controllandola. Il pugile iniziava a rendersi conto che l’atmosfera raggiungeva l’apice di una sorta di equilibrio e serenità, quando il giovane era con loro.  
“Quindi… se ne lavano le mani?” Incalzò Juzo, lo sguardo corrucciato e il tono contrariato. Insomma, a causa di quel bastardo ci aveva rimesso settimane di allenamento e per quanto, in quel momento, la sua mente fosse rivolta ad altro, be’… una simile immobilità lo spaventava.  
Temeva di regredire, di indietreggiare nella sua scalata alla vetta se avesse esitato, se fosse rimasto fermo senza sacrificare neanche una goccia di sangue.  
 _Sangue, sudore e lacrime._  
“Già.” Annuì Munakata, destandolo dai suoi pensieri, aggiungendo un piccolo appunto alla lista di Yukizome.  
“Io non lo permetterei.” Bisbigliò poi d’un tratto, rivolto più a se stesso che ai due in sua in compagnia, quasi non si fosse reso conto che avrebbero potuto sentirlo.  
A quello, il boxer inarcò un sopracciglio. Aveva preso a giocare con la cannuccia del succo di frutta, scrivendo disordinatamente i nomi dei ragazzi cui erano stati affidati i vari stand dell’evento, ma le parole di Munakata lo bloccarono.  
 _“Tu?”_  
Non era proprio scettico, anzi. Persino ai suoi occhi era lampante che, se avesse voluto, Munakata avrebbe potuto raggiungere qualsiasi vetta. _Curioso_ , quindi, era ciò che forse più si avvicinava al suo stato d’animo in quell’istante.  
“Be’, Kyosuke potrebbe diventare preside un giorno, no?”  
Silenzio.  
Yukizome li aveva guardati con occhi brillanti d’entusiasmo e Sakakura non riuscì a comprendere se il nodo che gli strinse lo stomaco potesse essere definito invidia o disagio per lo sguardo che Munakata le rivolse.  
Luminosa speranza, una gioia ricca di fiducia nascosta sotto il suo strato di matura compostezza.  
“Questa era la mia idea, sì.”  
Juzo tornò con gli occhi sul foglio scarabocchiato e disordinato, sorridendo appena ai ghirigori neri tracciati: aveva scoperto che Munakata fosse il solo in grado di decifrare la sua tremenda grafia.  
“Io ti sosterrò. Di qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, sarò pronta ad aiutarti.”  
Quelle parole lo destarono, ancora, e in un moto istintivo stropicciò i suoi appunti.  
 _Non verrò messo all’angolo._  
Mise da parte il foglio, allungandosi sulla sedia e piegando le braccia dietro la nuca, lasciando che Kyosuke, con un sospiro, _interpretasse_ quanto aveva scritto.  
“Mmh… suppongo potrebbe essere utile anche un altro supporto, no? E poi, dopo che avrò vinto il titolo mondiale, rischierei sicuramente di annoiarmi. Potrebbe esserci qualcosa di divertente da fare.”  
Non aveva idea del perché si fosse esposto fino a quel punto. Tuttavia, quando incontrò gli occhi di Munakata, seppe che ne era valsa la pena.  
 _Calore._  
Bello, rassicurante e tremendamente inopportuno, al limite del _disgustoso_.  
 _Merda, merda, merda._  
“Sarà un ottimo modo per creare solide basi al nostro futuro. Alla fine, anche una buona compagnia è importante.”  
Kyosuke aveva risposto in quel modo, lo sguardo nuovamente sulla scrittura del giovane e il suo sorriso ben più definito e chiaro sulle labbra sottili.  
“Al futuro!”  
Yukizome si era alzata e li aveva stretti a sé. Il suo abbraccio era stato delicato, gentile, _inaspettato_ e Juzo fu preso dal panico: aveva temuto che anche la sua sola vicinanza l’avrebbe spezzata, ma la giovane si era limitata a tenerli ancora a sé e lentamente Sakakura si ritrovò rilassato in quel gesto.  
 _Strano_ , si disse.  
Desiderava soltanto proteggere quella sensazione.  
“Al futuro…” bisbigliò allora a propria volta, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo, rilassato, in pace con se stesso.  
   
Già, al futuro.  
Un futuro magnifico e ricolmo di gioia, illuminato dai caldi fari che proiettavano sul ring l’ombra del suo pugno destro alzato al cielo, in segno di vittoria e trionfo.  
 _Campione_.  
Munakata e Yukizome erano lì, davanti a lui, ad applaudire, con i sorrisi larghi e splendidi.  
 _Ah_ , persino Kyosuke aveva messo da parte la maschera da damerino.  
Ed era _bellissimo._  
Se avesse potuto, avrebbe pianto. Di gioia, ovviamente. Una gioia pura e semplice, pompata con vigore dal cuore in ogni angolo del suo corpo caldo e stremato.  
 _Campione_.  
La mano destra tesa sempre più in su, nonostante il peso della stanchezza, dello sfinimento, a sfiorare il firmamento per accarezzare con le dita la sua speranza, una _leva_ per interrompere ogni dolore e spegnere tutta la fatica.

_“Kyo… su… ke…”_

  
***Fine**  
   
 **Note**  
Dunque, ho davvero molto poco da dire, solo che ho adorato ed adoro questi tre e che ci tenevo a scrivere qualcosa, anche se di misero e/o banale.  
Piccolo appunto: Chikatilo è un personaggio che appare nel manga “Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer” ed è il SHSL Pyrotechnician!  
Sono abbastanza soddisfatta e, nulla, mi auguro davvero che questa one-shot possa essere piaciuta!  
Grazie per l’attenzione e per aver speso del tempo a leggere!  
 _Iria_


End file.
